Empty soul but Love will cure
by Kihyunwon
Summary: "If possessiveness is the outcome of the true love anger is the out of the true care" - Kihyun(GS), WonKyu, ChangKyu, Minho
1. Einführung(Introduction)

**Author : Me!**

 **Main cast : still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want**

 **this story will be mystery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^3^**

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Tingkat A: Purebloods – sebuah minoritas yang sangat kecil tapi sangat kuat. Hanya gigitan dari darah murni dapat mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Saudara kandung dari darah murni menikah satu sama lain untuk menjaga garis keturunan yang murni. Tapi ini dilakukan terutama untuk melestarikan keturunan kerajaan. Sepertihalnya bahwa Cho Kibum dan  
Cho Kyuhyun mereka kembar & mereka Purebloods  
alias darah murni.

Tingkat B: Noble Vampire-vampir dengan kekuatan maju. Mereka berada di bawah kewenangan Purebloods. Mereka mengikuti perintah tanpa ragu ragu sama sekali.  
Di WBT Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan other member merupakan noble vampire

Tingkat C: Common/ Vampir Biasa- mereka mempunyai jumlah yang banyak, mereka hasil hubungan antara vampire tingkat B dengan vampire tingkat D

Tingkat D: Ex-Manusia Vampir-terdiri dari vampir yang dulunya adalah manusia, mereka adalah kelompok kecil, seperti mengubah manusia normal menjadi vampir. Hal ini dilarang dan hanya segelintir vampir level A yang  
berani melakukannya.

Level E: Gagal Ex-Manusia Vampir- dipisahkan dari yang lain karena diperuntukkan bagi mantan vampir manusia yang telah menjadi keras dan gila. Hal ini juga keluar dari kelas masyarakat vampir. Jatuh ke Tingkat E dianggap nasib yang tak terelakkan dari semua vampir mantan manusia, karena tidak pernah dapat sepenuhnya  
menerima naluri vampir mereka dan kebutuhan mereka untuk darah. Meskipun, seorang vampir Level D dapat mencegah diri dari yang pernah terjadi di Tingkat E, yaitu minum darah dari darah murni yang menciptakan mereka.


	2. Als erstes(First of all)

**Author : Me!**

 **Main cast : still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want**

 **this story will be mystery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^3^**

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa pangeran kita!"

"Kyuhyun nonna kau sangat MANIS! SARANGHAEEEEEE"

"KAWAII"

"Eunhyuk-senpai Kyuhyun-senpai Ryeowook-senpai saranghae!"

"Donghae oppaaaa Kibum oppaaaa"

"KYAAAAA"

"OPPA KELUARLAH!"

Teriakan demi teriakan sangat terdengar sekali di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Night class di High School SJ para yeoja maupun namja Day Class yang sejak tadi berkumpul untuk melihat para siswa siswi nigh class yang sangat memukau dan dijadikan idola sehidu semati oleh mereka dan teriakkan semakin kencang saat terlihat para idola mereka keluar dari gerbang berukuran 3 meter tersebut.

High School SJ sekolah ini memiliki 2 kelas yang berbeda Day Class yang diperuntukan untuk para manusia dan Night Class untuk para Vampire namun berbeda dengan para vampire lainnya di night class vampire2x nya merupakan Vampire Bangsawan dan di High School SJ juga menyediakan asrama untuk masing2x kelas.

Setiap night class sudah selesai belajar, di gerbang selalu saja banyak Day class yang sangat mengidolakan para siswa night class, para siswa day class tidak pernah tahu jika night class berisikan para Vampire, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui fakta ini.

Seperti saat ini para siswa night class, Cho Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae dan yang lainya berjalan sambil mendengar para teriakan yeoja dan namja dari day class

Semua mata bebinar melihat kumpulan siswa night class berjalan keluar dari gerbang berwarna hitam tinggi menjulang itu, terpesona dengan semua kecantikan, ketampanan, dan gaya bangsawan yang siswa night class miliki  
"Selamat pagi gadis gadis, aku selalu mendengarmu,"  
"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya,"  
"Wahhh kau manis sekali siapa namamu,"  
Donghae pria berambut berwarna hitam ini selalu menggoda para gadis di hadapannya, dengan buku yang berada di tangan kananya, sebelah tangan lainnya ia lambaikan ke udara untuk menyambut para fans wanitanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah berseri-seri jangan lupakan teriakan yang sangat membahana seentero dunia yang dapat merusak kuping dalam sekejap karna perilakunya itu

"Hae-ya," dengan wajah 'aku tak perduli' miliknya dia menegur Donghae yang berada tepat di samping  
"Kenapa Hyukie? Ada yang salah," masih dengan semyum yang mengembang  
"Donghae oppa," teriak salah satu yeoja day class

Donghae melangkah maju kearah yeoja yang memanggilnya tersebut mengambil salah satu tangan yeoja itu, kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil di telapak tangan mungil itu hingga si wanita tersebut pingsan tak bernyawa seketika dengan wajah memerah

"KYAAA aku juga mau Donghae opppa,"  
"Aku juga,"  
"Aku juga,"

dan karna tingkah yang telah ia lakukan tadi sekarang kerubuni semua yeoja day class mengerubungi vampire pria tersebut

"Hentikan tingkah mu yang memalukan itu Hae," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Donghae  
"Auchhh sakit babe" Donghae melipat tangan di dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Tidak bisakah kau menguranggi sifat jelek mu yang itu," Eunhyuk menggikuti, menyilangkan tangan didada sampil mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Kau cemburu?" Kekeh Donghae melihat sang noble blood itu  
"Tidak,"  
"Benarkah?" Donghae membalikan tubuhnya dan menggangkat kepala Eunhyuk, pipi Eunhyuk memerah karna malu "Maaf kan aku" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk setelah itu mengenggam tangan Eunhuk dan berjalan bersama

"KYAAAAA So sweet"

"Mereka memang serasi"

"ROMANTISSS SUMFEHHHH"

"YeWook seperti biasa"

"Tapi mereka sangat cocok"

"Tolong tunjukkan lebih banyak keromantisan kalian sunbae,"

"Kihyun paling romantis KYAAAAA"

pasangan YeWook memang paling pendiam dari yang lainnya terlihat jelas dari Yesung yang berjalan mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar sambil mengelus Kura2x dan Ryeowook yang berjalan sambil membaca buku masak, Ryeowook si yeoja pendiam sang ahli masak

dan ada satu pasangan yang tidak kalah atau memang mereka yang paling fenomenal akan keromantisan, siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah para sahabatnya  
"Perkumpulan orang bodoh!" Gumam Kyuhyun  
yang terdengar oleh pria bermuka datar di sampingnya, dengan tangan di pinggang kecil Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil

"Jika mereka bodoh berarti kita juga Kyu," Kibum yang mendengar pun tertawa kecil  
gemas melihat tingkah kembaranya itu, dia tahu jika Kyuhyun menyayangi mereka semua namun terkadang perkataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan  
"Aku dan Bumie tidak" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Kita berati semua,"  
"Tapi kita tidak termaksud Bumie!"  
"Tapi aturan kau menggunakan kata 'mereka' sayang,"  
"Bumie!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan death glare manisnya bukanya takut Kibum malah tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun

Saat ketenangan tercipta diantara mereka

tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat teriakkan seseorang namja tinggi dengan lambaian tangan di udara dan senyum lebar 5 jari merekah diwajahnya

"Kyuhyun-nonna,"

merasa namanya yang disebut Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh rampingnya ke belakang melihat sosok tersebut

"Selamat datang Minho-sama," para night class segera menundukkan kepala dengan tangan kanan di taruh di dada mereka masing-masing memberi hormat kepada sang pureblood(darah murni)

Minho namja yang memiliki tubuh tegap tinggi dengan wajah rupawan, suka bermain game itu ia merupakan anggota KyuLine termuda, pintar akademik dan ahli di segala bidang olahraga seperti sang kakak Choi Siwon

"Kyu-nonna" laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghampiri Kyuhyun "Aku merindukan mu Kyu"

"M-Minho-ya apa yang kau lakukan," terlihat jelas pipi chubby itu merona karna malu

"KYAAAAAAAA DIA MELUK BABYKYU,"

"Cihhh apa-apan itu Kibum oppa nanti cemburu,"

"tapi dia tampan,"

"Kibum sunbae kasian huaaaaaa"

"Kyu-nonna memang terkenal"

"Benar,"

"Mereka serasi,"

"TIDAKKKKKK!"  
Teriakan demi teriakan dari day class yang melihat sosok Minho

Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang di samping Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, ia segera melepaskan pelukan dua sejoli itu dan salah satu tanganya segera memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyuhyun

"Bummie,"

"Lebih baik kita segera balik ke asrama," Perintah Kibum berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa melihat kearah Minho.

"Baik," siswa night class segera mengikuti perintah sang pureblood

"Kau masih saja sama hyung," kekeh Minho kecil sambil berjalan mengikuti siswa night class lainnya

Dan pintu gerbang menuju SJ High School pun tertutup erat menutup hari ini menuju esok

.

.

.

Minho bercanda guraw dengan Kyuhyun di salah satu ruangan asrama yang ditemani dengan tatapan mematikan seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan itu, dengan mendengus kecil orang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang

dia melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu ruangan kerja yang disediakan untuk sang ketua night class, di ruangan tersebut terdapat satu bangku dengan pasanganya, wallpaper dinding berwarna merah pekat dan jendela tepat di belakang bangku, dia melangkahkan kakiknya dan mendudukkan diri di bangku tersebut

"Kibum-sama," panggi seseorang dari belakangnya, orang tersebut duduk di jendela sambil memberi hormat kepada sang pureblood

Kibum tidak menyahut panggilan orang tersebut, amarah di dalam dirinya belom bisa dia kendalikan saat ini "Orang itu dia senggaja datang kesini Kibum-sama, sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

mata Kibum berubah menjadi merah pekat setelah mendengar itu semua, walapun di wajahnya dia masih terlihat tenang namun guratan amarah masih terlihat jelas walaupun itu hanya sedikit "Bunuh mereka, aku akan membunuh orang yang berada di sini,"

"Baik," sang pemberi informasi itu pergi meninggalkan pemimpinnya

.

.

.

Kihyun berjalan di koridor, yang di ikuti dengan EunHae dan YeWook

Hening

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya membuat yang lain menghentikan langkah mereka  
"Kalian boleh pergi," ucap Kibum  
"Baik," mereka menunduk memberi hormat dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang berjalan sambil memeluk bridal style Kyuhyun

(Kyuhyun tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah Vampire yang diberikkan oleh Park sensei)

Mereka berjalan menuju asrama yang berlawan arah, pasangan EunHae dan YeWook ke asrama Qyslippers yang dikhusus kan untuk noble vampire dan Kihyun ke asrama Lavenders khusus untuk pureblood

Kibum berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur manis di dada bidang miliknya, iris kelamnya menatap kagum melihat kesempurnaan paras milik kembarannya itu, ia dan Kyuhyun tidak mirip, dari kelamin pun Kyuhyun adalah seorang perempuan yang mewarisi kecantikan sang ibu dan ia seorang laki-laki mewarisi paras ayahnya

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat mengalihkan pandang dari sang bidadari ke depan dengan wajah datar, Kibum menyadari seseorang di depannya yang bersembunyi di balik tiang tembok lorong sekolah

"Choi Minho keluarlah," nada perintah di dikeluarkan Kibum

"Ehhh hyung," Minho keluar dari tempat persembunyianya, awalnya Minho ingin membuat Kibum kaget namun malah dia yang dibuat kaget.  
Minho mengangkat tangan kanan untuk mengaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum polos menahan gugup, Minho berjalan menuju Kibum

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Kyuhyun, Kibum hyung," Ucap Minho sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur

"Tidak,"

Minho menyeringai kecil hendak tertawa  
"Eh?Kenapa hyung?"

"Jika ku katakan tidak ya tidak," wajah Kibum masih datar namun iris kelam miliknya itu sudah memancarkan sinyal yang berbahaya, Minho tahu namun acuh dengan tatapan dan ucapan yang Kibum berikan kepadanya

Minho menatap remeh Kibum yang berada di depannya  
"Masih menganggap Kyuhyun milik mu? Terdengar lucu Kibum hyung, apakah kau lupa dengan kami"

Kibum menaikan alisnya angkuh  
"Apa niat mu Choi Minho? Aku dan Kyuhyun ada sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui,"

"Benarkah?  
Memang apa yang tidak ku ketahui hyung, aku hanya ingin bilang kalian memang bersaudara namun jangan lupakan kami hyung, pureblood hanya tinggal 3 keluarga, keluarga Choi, Cho, dan Chwang, keluarga Choi tidak memili anak perempuan dan Chwang hanya memiliki 1 anak laki-laki,"

Iris kelam itu menatap Minho datar ia sudah menduga hal ini, sejak awal kedatangan Minho, Minho semakin menyeringai melihat Kibum yang mulai geram walaupun dengan wajah sedatar apa pun, aura tubuh Kibum tidak bisa berbohong dan hanya Minho yang bisa melihat karna efec kekuatan yang ia miliki  
"Kau harus tahu hyung setiap keluarga menginginkan sesosok penerus, dan karna hanya keluarga Cho yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan maka keluarga Choi dan Chwang kami berhak memiliki Kyuhyun seperti mu hyung, tanpa penolakan dari pihak mana pun"

"Kau harus tahu posisi mu Minho,"

"Posisi? Kita semua sejajar hyung kau, aku, Siwon hyung, dan Changmin! Kau lupa akan semua fakta itu? Ah benar kau sengaja melupakannya, untuk menghindari Kyuhyun dari kami semua, kau egois Kibum hyung menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk dirimu sendiri, dengan membawa Kyuhyun ke SJ High School, meninggalkan dewan dan memutuskan kontak dengan kami semua itu terlihat menggelikan Cho!" Minho menatap geram kepada sosok berwajah datar yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan apa yang ia ucapkan

"Terus apa masalah mu Minho,"  
Kibum dengan wajah datarnya Kibum mulai berjalan melewati bahu sang pureblood dengan angkuh, engan dengan semua perkataan Minho mencoba menolak apa yang pemuda itu katakana, Kibum terdiam ditempat tepat di belakang Minho dengan jarak yang sangat tipis  
"Dan masalah posisi kalian bukan apa-apa untuk ku hanya seranga kecil yang dengan mudah akan ku musnakan,"

Jari-jari Minho terkepal erat sangking eratnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum

"Kau akan segera kehilangannya Kyuhyun, hyung!"

.

.

.

Gelayut kegelisahan tak bisa Kibum hindari, walaupun wajahnya sedatar apa pun namun semua itu terlihat jelas di iris kelam miliknya, mendengar semua perkataan Minho tadi membuatnya muak, dia mendapati sosok yang kini terlelap damai. Sosok yang selalu tampak indah dimata Kibum.

Perlahan dihampirinya sosok indah itu, pipi putihnya bahkan masih nampak bersinar meskipun dengan pencahayaan sangat minim berpendar dalam kamar asrama mewah itu.

Cup...

Lama Kibum mendaratkan ciumannya didahi Kyuhyun, amarahnya masih belum terkendali walaupun seperti itu yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mendekap erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun, melindunginya, melingkupinya dengan semua kekuatan miliknya.

Kibum bahkan melupakan dan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang belum dibersihkan setelah seharian  
beraktifitas.  
Kibum menyelinap kedalam selimut hangat yang  
menyelimuti Kyuhyun,berbaring berhadapan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kibum selalu berusaha menulikan telinga ketika tidak sengaja mendapati beberapa noble vampire yang mengagumi keindahan paras  
Kyuhyun, berpura-pura tidak mendengar agar kekuatanya tidak memusnakan para vampire itu.  
Ujung jarinya menelusuri setiap inchi garis wajah Kyuhuyun, bahkan meskipun memejamkan mata, jari-jarinya bisa melukiskan kesempurnaan gadis itu. Mata boneka yang selalu bersinar indah dengan iris sewarna lelehan karamel, bulu mata yang halus,lentik dan panjang.

Hidung runcing yang diwariskan sang ibu, pipi putih yang selalu tampak indah dengan semburat mempesona dan kini ujung jarinya berhenti di belahan bibir berkontur halus, lembut menyentuh pelan. Kibum menatap sendu belahan yang menggoda itu.  
Kibum menarik tangannya secepat mungkin, berusaha mengatur napas untuk meredam sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya. Melingkarkan lengan kokohnya  
kepinggang ramping adik kembarannya, menarik kepala  
Kyuhyun agar bersandar dihamparan dada bidangnya.

Menyesap sedalam mungkin aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma paling menyenangkan dan selalu menjadi favoritnya.  
Kibum mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun "Selamat malam Kyu" Bisiknya. Sebelum mendarat ciuman terakhir diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

 **TBC~ ini alurnya gak kecepetan jika kalian akan bertanya itu u,u chapnya juga aku bikin beberapa kok jika yang merasa gak puas kalian bisa kasih aku kritik dan saran di review, makasih^3^**

 **kalo ada yang mau memberikkan ide boleh kok hehe**


	3. Glück(Happiness)

**Are you listening to my heart?**  
 **Are you looking at my tears?**  
 **Only one in the world, just one**  
 **I need it to be you**

Kibum menutup matanya mencoba menutup kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, Kyuhyun-nya sebentar lagi mungkin akan di perebutkan jujur ia mengetahui segalanya mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dia yang berhak atas Kyuhyun dia harus merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu kemungkinan yang sangat buruk

 **Love is what I do alone**  
 **Love only leaves tears**  
 **A crappy, foolish love**

 **Can I hug you just once?**  
 **Can I say my last goodbye?**  
 **Don't forget the loving memories, the happy memories**

Kibum mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela sekolah disana wanitanya Kyuhyunya sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan baju sekolah yang ia gunakan, sungguh pemandangan sangat indah mata boneka miliknya dan jangan lupa kulit putihnya sungguh kyuhyun sangat suci untuk berada didunia manusia yang sangat menjijikan ini

Dan sesuatu sangat menganggu akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyunya selalu sendiri bahkan pandanganya kosong, apakah ia telah membuat kesalahan?

Tes tes tes

Mata hitam kelam miliknya menatap tajam mata boneka tersebut, bulir bulir bening terjatuh tepat dibawah mata boneka kesayanganya

"kenapa? Kyu kau kenapa?" kibum bergegas, ia panic sungguh neraka baginya adalah melihat miliknya menangis, Kibum berlari di lorong sekolah dengan tergesah ia kesal kenapa di saat seperti ini kekuatanya sangat tidak berguna

'Bodohh kau bodohh Kim Kibum,'

Dengan nafasnya yang tergesah Kibum berusaha untuk setenang mungkin saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun perlahan namun pasti, tangan kekar tersebut terulur tepat di kelopak mata yang masih mengerluarkan bulir suci tersebut ia mengusapnya sangat pelan

 **The person who I should protect**

 **The person who only looks at me**

 **I pray to the moon for that person every day**

 **The one and only person who loves me**

 **I love you, the one person**

 **I love you, the one person**

 **The only one person that I crazily loved**

Kelopak mata yang tertutup membuka perlahan mata boneka menatap mata kelam didepannya dengan linangan air mata yang semakin bertambah seiring detik jam berjalan

"bumiee hiksss…" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kibum erat menutup segala permukaan mukanya kedalam bahu kekar tersebut, dengan nafas nya yang tidak teratur.

Kibum mengelus kepala kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya, sungguh ia sekarang sedang melihat neraka kenapa tuhan sangat tega terhadapnya

"aku mengingatnya saat itu eomma…. appa hiksss… bumie,"

"stttttt sudah Kyu waktunya kamu tertidur, semuanya akan hilang saat kamu terbangun sayang," Kibum mengulurkan tanganya terpat di kepala Kyuhyun perlahan sinar berwarna ungu kelam melumuri seluruh telapak tanganya, pandanganya kosong ia akan membuat agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi kembali.

 **If I can be your light and**

 **if I become your moon**

 **Then will I be able to see you once?**

 **The one and only person for me**

 **Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar harus segera dilaksanakan, para siswa dan siswi day class dengan setia menunggu para siswa siswi night class tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mereka

"Kibum oppa belum tiba juga, uhhhh," teriakan demi teriakan di lontarkan mereka saat seorang yang mereka tunggu tunggu telah tiba saat gerbang panjang dan lebar tersebut terbelah dua secara horizontal

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kibum oppa,"

"WOW Minho oppa juga sudah menjadi bagian mereka Kyaaaaa!"

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan yang lainya berjalan dengan tenang tanpa terganggu sedikit pun dengan teriakan yeoja-yeoja bahkan ada namja yang meneriaki mereka dengan nada yang bisa mengakibatkan seseorang yang mendenganya bisa terkena penyakit kuping yang paling akut di dunia

Minho yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini sangat bersemangat tanpa sadar ia mengengam tangan Kyuhyun yang tepat disebelahnya

"Kyu apakah kau selalu terkenal seperti ini? Wahhh" Minho menatap mata boneka tersebut terlihat ia sedikit bersemangat, Kyuhyun tertawa evil

"tentu jelas jelas aku ini manis, cantik pula badan seperti model pasti banyak yang menyukai ku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan PD nya Minho hanya berdecah kesal "jika kau tidak percaya akan kubuktikan,"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke salah satu namja day class bertubuh mungil dengan kacamata lebarnya menempel tepat di atas hidung yag tenggelam

"Ki Jong-shi," dengan sedikit senyum manis dan blinkngan mata namja yang dipanggil Ki Jong tersebut telah terjatuh di tanah dengan elitnya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kyu nonna aku juga ingin sepertinya,"

"Aku jugaaa nonna,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi fans-fansnya yang sudah mengerumuninya seperti semut semut kecil sangat menyenangkan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke Minho yang tertawa kencang tangan kekarnya terulur ke kepala Kyuhyun "kau itu masih seperti dulu ya Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menatapnya binggung, kelopak matanya mengecapa beberapa kali dengan lucunya.

'ini sudah berlebihan,' dengus seseorang saat meta kelamnya menatap interkasi mereka berdua

Tangan kekar lainnya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, perlahan namun cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sesaat "bumieeee," protesnya tangan kanannya memukul kepala lumayan besar tersebut namun tidak dengan kekuatan penuhnya, Kyuhyun itu saying sekali dengan Kibum kalo tiba-tiba Kibum kena gagar otak gimana eomma dan appanya akan sangat marah kepadanya

"kyu, kau tau itu sakit jika otak jenius ku rusak bagaimana" Kibum mengusap kepalanya berlaga sangat merasakan ke sakitan "ini sangat menyakitkan, uhhhh" Kibum menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi sang kakaknya pun panic, ia tadikan hanya bercanda apakah kekuatanya sekuat itu apa

"bumieeee huee kau beneran merasakan sakit," bukanya menangkan Kibum Kyuhyun malah menangis dengan kencangnya melupakan bahwa sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah ribuan orang yang langsung menatap mereka dengan penasaran

"maafkan aku bum hikss,"

Kibum hanya menyeringai kecil, ternyata benar kata Minho anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun memang belum berubah, Kibum tertawa dengan keras "hahahhahahha, Kyu"

"bum," Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang sudah melepaskan dirinya darinya air matanya terasa mongering seketika, Kibum terawa dengan bebas sudahlama sekali sejak kejadian itu Kibum tidak pernah tertawa dan ia baru sadar sedari tadi ia telah dikerjai

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal "Kau menyebalkan KIM KIBUM aku membencimu,"

grap

"dan aku mencintai mu," Kibum memelukanya dari belakang mengecup pelan pipinya yang sudah memerah, ia kenapa?

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan artian yang Kyuhyun mengerti sama sekali

"sudah lupakan, ayo pergi sebelum Jungsoo hyung memberikan kita semua hukuman," ucapnya dan tangan kekar tersebut mengengam erat tangan manis yeonja manis miliknya.

"ckckkc dasar tukang perintah menyebalkan," gumam Eunhyuk sambil mempotkan bibirnya lucu, Donghae disebelahnya sibuk dengan buku yang dibawanya tanpa mengindahkan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menggerutu kesal,

Ryeowook dan Yesung juga sibuk dengan buku yang mereka bawa, Wookie dengan buku masaknya sedangkan Yesung dengan buku fashionnya.

Mereka melupakan seseorang yang baru saja menjadi member Night class setelah miliknya di genggam oleh orang lain ia meninggalkan kerumbulan tersebut dengan wajah kusamnya

'tak akan ku biarkan ini terus terjadi,'

.

.

.

"bagaimana perkembanganya?" Kibum menatap sesosok wajah yang sedang berlutut di depanya memberi penghormatan kepadanya sang vampire murni, sosok tersebut menatapnya

"mereka sudah mulai bergerak Kim-sama, saya sudah melakukan seperti yang anda inginkan bukti-bukti tersebut sudah saya hilangkan sampai waktu yang anda tunggu tiba,"

Kibum membelakinya menatap langit melalui jendela di ruangan besar miliknya "cari tahu dimana makam Kim Heechul, Zhoumi-shi"

"Ha'I Kim-sama," tanpa hitungan detik namja yang di panggil Zhoumi tersebut telah menghilang, meninggalkan Kibum sendiri

Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Bumieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," teriak Kyuhyun

Wajahnya menatap geram laki-laki yang sudah berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah datar tembok milikinya 'sangat menyebalkan rasanya aku ingin sekali me oplas wajah tersebut,'

Dengan tangan mungil miliknya yang di silang di dadanya dan bibir yang ia maju majukan sangat manis, wajah memerah yang menahan amarah "kau meninggalkan ku lagi di asrama Lavender,"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar ke sofa yang terdapat diruangan besar tersebut, Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih tersebut

"Kau kan sedang tertidur Kyu aku tidak ingin menganggu mu," sambil menatap wajah cantik di depannya tersebut, sedikit perlahan Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan sebal

"dan kau kesini masih dengan piyama tidur segitu kau merindukan ku?" senyum seringai diwajah kibum menambah kekesalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentilkan jari lentikanya ke kepala Kibum pelan "dengar ya Kim Kibum bukan kau itu kakak ku ? berarti kau itu harus melindunggi ku dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, bagaimana jika saat ku tertidur ada yang menganggangu ku? Ckckk," setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pspnya dari piyama tidurnya dan mulai asik di dunianya.

Kibum hanya menatapnya dengan tapjub tidak menyangkan Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan kata-kata pajang tersebut, ia mengacak punca kepala Kyuhyun gemas

"itu tidak akan terjadi Kyu kau selalu berada di lindungan ku,"

"bum bum katanya wookie apakah kita akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Yesungie? Ulang tahun yang ke 241nya waw wookie berpacaran dengan adjussie,"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan antusias

Matanya mengejap lucu mencoba membuju Kibum "boleh ya bumieee, yay a sudah lama kita tidak membuat pesta" dan Kibum tidak pernah menolak itu semua

"hmmmmm,"

Mata Kibum membelalak lebar

"Yeyyyyyy Kyu sayang bumie," Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya singkat tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Minho berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruangan sang kakak, ia dengan tenang memegang knop pintu terbuat dengan emas tersebut

Clek

"ada apa Gerang ke masion Cho Minho?" suara husky berat dan senyum berdimple menyapanya dengan wajah tegas yang sangat memikat siapa pun

"Hyung, kapan kau merebutnya? Kapan kau kan menjadikan miliknya jadi milikmu? Apa kau sudah melupakan tujuan mu?"

 **JENG JENG TBC**

 **SAYA USAHAIN BULAN INI UPLOAD 2 CHAPER *mumpung lagi libur 1 bulan hihi**

 **Maaf kalo gak sesuai yang diharapkan, saya akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA YA LOVE LOVE BUAT KALIAN SEMUA READERS**


	4. Opfern(Sacrifice)

**Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Minho berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruangan sang kakak, dengan tenang ia memegang knop pintu yang dilapisi emas entah berapa karat itu

Clek

"ada apa geranggan ke masion Minho?" sedikit penekanan saat marga namja tersebut di keluarkan suara husky berat dan memiliki senyum berdimple menyapanya dengan wajah tegas yang sangat memikat siapa pun

"Hyung, kapan kau merebutnya? Kapan kau kan menjadikan miliknya jadi milikmu? Apa kau sudah melupakan tujuan mu?"

Tawa kecil tercetak di bibir tipis tersebut, ia menghampiri adik satu-satunya yang di titipkan oleh ke dua orang tuanya terhadapnya, Choi Siwon sang Pureblood pemilik marga Choi yang sangat terkenal dikalangan manusia sebagai model papan atas maupun vampire sebagai seorang bangsawan yang tak hanya keluarga Kim dan Chwang

Siwon menghampiri Minho yang menatapnya geram, Siwon tahu segalanya tentang Minho yang bahkan kedua orang tua mereka ketahui bagaimana sifat protective dan possessive yang ia miliki terhadap Kyuhyunnya, masa terindah yang bahkan hingga saat ini ia selalu ingat dan tidak mungkin ia lupakan hanya dengan sekejap mata dan kenangan itu tidak akan menghilang namun jalan ceritanya yang berubah sejak kejadian mengerikan berapa ratus tahun yang lalu dimana Kyuhyunya tidak mengingatnya, sahabatnya dan keluarganya dalam traagedi yang mengerikan di dunia Vampire

Siwon tahu ia tidak boleh gegabah kali ini, jika ia melangkah terlalu jauh semua yang ia telah rencanakan hanya hayalan belaka seperti mimpi kosong

Dengan pelan ia mengulurkan tangan kekar nya ke kepala adiknya tersebut, dengan senyum yang terlihat palsu menggelus kepala Minho dengan gemas

"merebut apa maksud mu hmm? Hyung tidak mengerti," masih dengan senyuman yang menurut Mnho sangat menyakitkan, melihat sang kakak bersikap bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi walau ia bukan adik satu darah dengan Siwon

Minho menghempaskan tangan sang kakak dengan kasar, mendonggangkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya

"Hyung! Cukup, apa kau tidak lelah bersikap seperti seorang pengecut," gertakan gigi menyatu mata berwarna merah menatap dengan garang ke depan tangan, dengan kuku yang mulai memanjang memegang dengan erat leher sang kakak, Minho sudah kehilangan kendali ia harus segeramenghentikan sebelum apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi harus terjadi

Siwon menatap Minho datar sudah berapa hari ini Minho kehilangan kendali sejak ia menggijinkan sang adik kembali ke High School SJ untuk bertemu Kyuhyunya, dan Siwon adalah manusia yang sangat membenci seseorang memegang lehernya walaupun orang itu sang adiknya sendiri

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk melepaskan tangan kotor mu dari ku Aswang!" Ucap Siwon dengan tenang menatap sang adik yang berada didepanya tersebut

Bhakkkkkkkkkkkk

Dorongan keras mendorong Siwon hingga ia terjatuh beberapa meter ke belakang menghantam dinding terbuat dari emas tersebut, sang Aswang yang di perintahkanya menuju dengan cepat menginjak tepat di perut sang pure blood yang matanya mulai berubah berwarna kuning bercampur merah has seorang vampire pure blood

Aswang merupakan mahluk mythology dari cerita rakyat di Filipina, Mahluk ini digambarkan sebagai perpaduan antara Vampir dengan penyihir. Aswang adalah pemakan daging orang mati dan juga seorang kanibal. Mereka mampu berubah wujud menjadi seekor serigala ber ekor yang jika setiap ekornya tumbuh 1 hingga ke 8 kekuatan luar biasa akan lahir bahkan bisa menghancurkan dunia hanya dalam sekali ini mengintai dan memakan manusia pada malam hari sebagaimana sifat vampirenya. Bawang putih, holly water adalah salah satu benda yang dapat digunakan untuk menghadapi Aswang. Dalam bentuk manusia normal mereka terlihat sangat active, cerdas dan sukar dipahami oleh banyak orang namun pada malam hari mereka berubah menjadi monster yang mematikan, namun satu hal yang dapat dilihat pada saat mereka dalam wujud vampire adalah matanya yang merah menyala. Di abad pertengahan, Aswang menjadi mahluk yang paling ditakuti dibandingkan mahluk myth lainnya

Dan Minho adalah Aswang, darah Vampire ia peroleh dari sang ibu namun dulu kala sang ibu berselingkuh dengan seorang penyihir terkenal bernama Kisae yang legenda kisah cinta mereka diceritakan di sebuah museum trimologi di Eropa Barat

Siwon memegang kaki sang Aswang tersebut memutar kaki kanan sang aswang ke belakang yang menimbulkan suara mematikan di masion Choi tersebut

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Siwon segera mengarahkan tanganya ke perut Minho untuk mengembalikanya kembali seperti semula

 **~~OoOoOoOo~~**

 **S** aat ini kaki kanan Minho sudah tidak berbentuk, Siwon mengarahkan tanganya dan menarik kaki memutarnya dan kakiyang tidak bebentuk tersebut terputus bagian betisnya yang menurut Siwon sangat parah

Kaki yang terputus Siwon jilat dan ia makan dengan cepat karna mereka adalah seorang Pure Blood walaupun Minho adalah seorang halfblood pure namun darah yang ia peroleh dari sang ibu tetap dara pure dan darah sang penguasa adalah segalanya bagi para vampire lainya, sekali mereka menghisap atau memakan daging sang pure blood maka dengan sekejap mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan sesungguhnya sang penguasa, namun jika pure blood memakan atau meminum darah sesama pure blood jika sang pure blood adalah wanita dan ia meminum darah pure blood berjenis kelamin yang berbda maka mereka sudah dinyatakan sebagai suami istri yang sah, sedangkan jika mereka Pure blood berjenis kelamin yang sama memakan atau meminum darah salah satu mereka maka akan mendapatkan kekuatan lawanya

Dan Siwon sudah memiliki ¾ darah Minho jika seluruhnya Siwon dapatkan kekuatanya akan bertambah, Minho sang half pure blood Aswang keturunan sang ibu dan ia sang pure blood berseker seperti sang ayah

Berseker vampire yang sangat berbahaya saat pertempuran kemarahan mereka menjadikan mereka tidak terkendali (kisah Hulk mungkin terinspirasi dari Myth Berseker) kesulitan jika melawan Berseker adalah mereka bisa berubah wujud seketika menjadi apapun dalam sekejab dan akan memiliki kekuatan musuhnya sendiri tak hayal sebutan lainya mereka adalah perfect copy

Sebutan ini mungkin berasal dari bahasa Inggris yakni Berserk. Ciri-ciri mereka adalah bermata merah, kekuatan dan daya tahan yang luar biasa.

Bayangkan jika ia memiliki kekuatan semua Pure blood yang memiliki bermacam macam kekuatan mematikan ia akan menjadi yang terkuat bahkan tak terkalahkan dan hanya satu-satunya kanidat untuk Kyuyun

Kaki kanan Minho dengan cepat tumbuh kembali seperti semula, regenerasi sang pure blood merupakan paling cepat dari vampire lainya makanya mereka merupakan musuh yang sangat susah dimusnahkan saat peperangan, tetapi saat jantung sang pure blood hancur atau di tusuk dengan benda tajam perak itulah saatnya mereka menemukan ajal

Siwon mengangkat adiknya ke kamar berdominasi hitam warna kesukaanya sang adik, perlahan ia menjatuhkan Minho ke kasur berukuran king size tersebut megangkat selimut hingga menutupi setengah tubuh Minho

"kau akan mengerti kenapa hyung bersikap seperti ini Minho," setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Siwon keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan

Tanpa sadar saat pintu berlapis emas tertutup air mata jatuh di sisi mata sang adik

 **~~OoOoOoOo~~**

"soooo Kim Kibum bagaimana kau jadi ingin merayakan ulang tahun Yesung hyung eohh," ucap salah satu noble vampire bernama Eunhyuk yang memiliki senyum gummy smile mengangkat alisnya menatap dengan harap ke namja yang banhkan mengacuhkannya. Kibum asik membaca buku yang berjudul "History of Vampire" yang memiliki berbab bab bacaan dan tulisan yang rumit untuk dimengerti namun berbanding dengan apa yang Kibum fikirkan saat ini bukan masalah tulisan yang memiliki beberapa paragraf didepannya namun ciuman singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam

'Apa Kyuhyunya sadar apa yang ia lakukan? Apa itu hanya karna Kyuhyun sedang bahagia?' Fikir Kibum frustasi namun apapun alasanya itu moodnya dalam keadaan paling baik saat ini

Eunhyuk mendengus sadar ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari seorang patung yang paling di takutkan di dunia vampire, Eunhyuk melangkah ke Donghae yang asik melihat kejendela, sejak awal Donghae telah memberi tahukan bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya akan mendapatknya kesia-siaan jika berbicara dengan sang pure blood

"hae-yaa, main yuk" dengan senyum gummy smile Eunhyuk membujuk sang kekasih yang mendengus kasar

Donghae mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan datar "tadi saat aku ajak jalan-jalan kau menolak karna ingin berbicara dengan Kibum hyung sekarang aku sudah tidak mood pergilah,"

Huff Donghae mengusirnya ayolah jika Donghae sudah begini susah untuk membujuknya kembali, dan hanya satu itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang

Dengan mata yang berair-air gak tau dari mana munculnya dan muka bak anak kucing yang kehilangan arah menatap Donghae dengan tatap memohon yang sungguh sangat tidak cocok untuk yeoja bergumy smile tersebut, kedua tanganya ia genggam

"hae-yaa," bola mata menatap serius kearah namja yang masih mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela, Donghae sudah tahu akal bulus yeoja manisnya namun kali ini ia tidak mau masuk ke lubang yang sama berulang kali

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Donghae mencoba membujuk dengan cara yang lebih intim, dadanya yang berisi ia tempelkan sambil memeluk Donghae dengan erat menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher sang kekasih, Donghae menahan nafas lama jika seperti ini ia akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama, tangan jahil Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan erat mencoba merasakan lebih dalam sensasi panas yang mulai menjera kedua tubuh tersebut

"haeyaa," Eunhyuk menjilat leher putih Donghae yang mendonggak meminta akses lebih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

"hmm," nafasnya tertahan, sungguh tubuh Eunhyuk merupakan neraka bagi Donghae ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu ini lebih lama dengan segera Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk dan segera pergi ke asrama Laur khusus sang Noble vampire untuk menyelesaikan itu semua. Pasangan HaeHyuk yang sejak tadi asik bercumbu tidak sadar bahwa sang Pure blood di belakangnya mukanya telah memerah penuh, ia seorang namja dan pasti ingin merasakan hal itu juga apalagi Kibum juga membayangkan ciumanya dengan Kyuhyun semalam

Kibum memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan kekiri mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang gak gak, ia berdiri dari kursi kelas depan paling kanan dekat pintu dan pergi dari kelas dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan kedalam kedua kantong celana sekolah berwarna merah maron

Melangkah pelan tanpa tahu arah yang pasti keman ingin ia tuju, memikirkan apa yang akan dunia jawabkan semua

"Maaf menggangu Kibum-sama," Zhoumi berdiri di belakang Kibum sedikit membungkuk memberi penghormatan, seseorang yang ia panggil membuka kelopak mata miliknya perlahan

"hn," jawaban singkat diberikan oleh sang pure blood yang memang sangat susah untuk bersosialisasi, Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya menatap punggung tegap di depannya, di tangan kanannya sudah ada beberapa berkas yang diminta oleh sang tuan

Kibum membalikan badanya mengambil berkas dari tangan kananya selama ini, Zhoumi seorang noble vampire yang ia temukan 200 tahun yang lalu di tengah hutan dengan puluhan manusia tergeletak tak bernyawa di sampingnya dengan darah yang mengucur deras di leher mereka, pembunuhan keji yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya manusia dan peristiwa keji ini hanya Kibum yang mengetahuinya

Dan sebagai orang yang telah menyelamatkan kehidupan sang noble vampire untuk membalas semua balas dendam terhadap kerajaan Portsa yang telah menghukum mati kedua orang tuanya Kibum sang pure blood memiliki kuasa penuh dunia vampire membantunya dengan sarat Zhoumi di jadikan tangan kananya dan menjadi tameng Kibum jika suatu saat ia akan terbunuh

"Heechul-sama di kubur di bawah tanah negeri Zow bagian Timur, semua bukti sudah ditangan saya Kibum-sama dan pasukan dark sudah mulai berkumpul untuk menyiapkan serangan keji seperti dulu, paman anda sudah mulai bergerak memanggil para perdana menteri untuk mendapatkan dukungan untuk menjatuhkan Siwon-sama dan melantik kembali keluarga Kim menjadi penguasa di dunia Vampire,"

"dan tadi malam Minho kembali hilang kendali di kediaman rumah Choi,"

"taruh beberapa pasukan di negeri Zow agar proses pembangkitannya bisa segera dilakukan, perintahkan Yesung-hyung memanggil para perdana menteri dan menolak apa yang pria tua itu lakukan berikan apa yang mereka inginkan, harta apapun itu! aku tidak ingin dijadikan boneka kembali olehnya," ucap Kibum dengan suara tegas yang ia miliki

"dan jangan sampai catur yang telah ku sediakan di hancurkan oleh mereka, Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini jika itu terjadi kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukakan Zhoumi,"

"baik Kibum-sama," wajah pucat menyeluruh di seluruh namja yang sejak tadi di perintahkan oleh sang tuan, ia menunduk merendahkan diri dan Kibum segera pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi setelah memberi perintah tersebut

 **~~OoOoOoOo~~**

"bum…bum," Kyuhyun yang menatap cemberut pria di depannya itu tambah menggerutu melihat orang tersebut tidak merespon sama sekali dan sibuk dengan mata yang tertutup dibawah selimut berwarna baby blue yang menyelimuti keduanya di tengah malam berwarna kuning kemerahan itu, tangan lentiknya masih sibuk dengan kasar memencet pipi pria bernama Kibum tersebut

"sudahlah aku akan pergi mencari makan sendiri saja," dengan pelan wanita itu melepaskan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang kecilnya, semakin ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut semakin mengeratkan keduanya sehingga punggung Kyuhyun sudah sangat menyatu dengan dada bidang nan tegak

"bummmmm lepaskan aku sungguh kelaparan saat ini," Kyuhyun membalikan badannya 180 derajat menghadap Kibum yang masih menutup matanya. Perlahan Kibum membuka kelopak mata tersebut memunculkan bola mata hitam kelam miliknya, tangan kanan pria itu terulur ke wajah wanita yang sangat ia kagumi, mengusap pipi seputih salju dan selembut kapas

tidak bisakah sang yeoja mengerti dirinya yang sangat ini ingin menikmati moment mereka berdua, namun apapun akan ia lakukan demi yeoja-nya

"bisa kau diam hmm... Kyu," dahi dan dahi saling bertemu menimbulkan getaran halus di tubuh sang namja menatap mata boneka di depannya yang menatapnya dengan kesal, kekehan kecil terdengar di ruangan serba biru yang di keluarkan oleh Kibum dengan gemas ia menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun

"kau itu sungguh mengemaskan kau tau sayang," eratan di pinggang ramping semakin erat dan sulit di lepakan

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir tipis miliknya aura kelam menyelimuti tibuh ramping itu "jika kau tidak mau memberikan darah mu, mumpung ada Minho aku akan meminta miliknya saja... menjauh dari ku Kibum!" mata boneka melotot kepadanya

tidak! memium darah sesama pure blood apalagi berbeda jenis kelamin sangat tidak diperbolehkan oleh Kibum, apalagi ini menyangkut dengan Kyuhyunnya

"baiklah baiklah… minumlah darah ku jangan meminum darah namja itu," Kibum menggangkat kepalanya menampakkan leher putih yang sangat menggoda, mata Kyuhyun berubah merah saat melihat leher yang selama ini ia tancapkan untuk mengisi rasa laparnya selama ini, urat-urat nadi tercetak jelas terlihat di maata Kyuhyun. Pelan kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir tipis berwarna merah miliknya mengecup pelan leher menggoda itu, menjulurkan lidah yang sudah tidak sabar menyentuh kulit leher milik Kibum, menjilat pelan namun pasti

"ya Kyu, lakukanlah namun setelah ini akulah yang merasakan haus akan mu," tangan Kibum masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, taring perlahan muncul di gigi depan milik Kyuhyun, ke-2 taring itu sudah sangat siap itu merobek leher Kibum, mendengar persetujuan yang Kibum ucapkan Kyuhyun semakin berani menancapkan ke-dua taring itu

"eungghhh… ya inilah yang ku inginkan babykyu," senyum merekah di wajah namja yang memeluk erat yeoja yang tidak sadar telah melakukan ritual pernikahan

 **TBC~~ Lalalalla~~**

 **MAAF TADI SAYA SALAH KIRIM PADAHAL NIATNYA MAU LANJUTIN CHAPTER HIHIxP *BOW *BOW *BOW**

 **MAAF JUGA JIKA ADA YANG BINGGUNG DI CHAPTER INI HAYALAN SAYA TERLALU TINGGI SETINGGI GUNUNG HIMALAYA TAPI TENANG AJA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN SEMAKIN PANJANG DAN AKAN SAYA JELASKAN SEMUANYA OKEEE!**

 **JANGAN LUPAKAN JUGA CHANGMIN AKAN SEGERA HADIR DIANTARA MEREKA DENG DENG DENG! GAK TAU KENAPA SAYA MAU BUAT MY BABYKYU BINGGUNG *Oke author sangat janhat :"""**


	5. Lüge(A Lie)

**Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

"bum…bum," Kyuhyun yang menatap cemberut pria di depannya itu tambah menggerutu melihat orang tersebut tidak merespon sama sekali dan sibuk dengan mata yang tertutup dibawah selimut berwarna baby blue yang menyelimuti keduanya di tengah malam berwarna kuning kemerahan itu, tangan lentiknya masih sibuk dengan kasar memencet pipi pria bernama Kibum tersebut

"sudahlah aku akan pergi makan sendiri saja," dengan pelan wanita itu melepaskan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang kecilnya, semakin ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut semakin dieratkan oleh Kibum sehingga punggung Kyuhyun sudah sangat menyatu dengan dada bidang pria itu.

"bummmmm lepaskan aku sungguh kelaparan saat ini," Kyuhyun membalikan badannya 180 derajat menghadap Kibum yang masih menutup matanya. Perlahan Kibum membuka kelopak mata tersebut memunculkan bola mata hitam kelam miliknya, tangan kanan pria itu terulur ke wajah wanita yang sangat ia kagumi, mengusap pipi seputih salju dan selembut kapas

"bisa kau diam hmm… Kyu," dahi dan dahi saling bertemu menimbulkan getaran halus di tubuh sang namja menatap mata boneka di depannya yang menatapnya dengan kesal, kekehan kecil terdengar di ruangan serba biru yang di keluarkan oleh Kibum dengan gemas ia menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun

"baiklah… minumlah darah ku," Kibum menggangkat kepalanya menampakkan leher putih yang sangat menggoda, mata Kyuhyun berubah merah saat melihat leher yang selama ini ia tancapkan untuk mengisi rasa laparnya selama ini, urat-urat nadi tercetak jelas terlihat di maata Kyuhyun

Pelan kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir tipis berwarna merah miliknya mengecup pelan leher menggoda itu, menjulurkan lidah yang sudah tidak sabar menyentuh kulit leher milik Kibum, menjilat pelan namun pasti

"ya Kyu, lakukanlah namun setelah ini akulah yang merasakan haus akan mu," tangan Kibum masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, taring perlahan muncul di gigi depan milik Kyuhyun, ke-2 taring itu sudah sangat siap itu merobek leher Kibum, mendengar persetujuan yang Kibum ucapkan Kyuhyun semakin berani menancapkan ke-dua taring itu

"eungghhh… ya inilah yang ku inginkan babykyu," senyum merekah di wajah namja yang memeluk erat yeoja yang tidak sadar telah melakukan ritual pernikahan

 **Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Tengah malam yang cukup cerah, cahaya lampu yang memenuhi ruangan kamar itu memberikan sedikit pencahayaan bagi mereka. Kedua insan sedarah itu sangat menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka satu sama lain, sang yeoja yang sangat polos dan sang namja yang menatapnya sangat sendu dengan senyuman yang menyerupai seringai menenggelamkan kepala adiknya ke dada bidang yang ia bentuk sejak masa pubertas. Hati dan jantungnya merasakan rasa hangat yang sangat dalam, sejak dulu semua yang ia impikan semakin dekat dengan tujuanya. Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyuhyun yang kelelahan di pelukanya sejak acara makan malam itu berakhir, cahaya berwarna biru ke unguan tercetak di leher putih sang adik, tanganya menyentuh tanda kepemilikan milik keluarga Kim yang sudah melekat di leher sang adik menandakan ia sudah memiliki Kyuhyunya.

Ya terkesan aneh namun itulah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya masing-masing keluarga vampire akan memiliki tanda dari sang leluhur yang tercipta di tubuh mereka masing-masing, dan ketika mereka telah menentukan pendampingnya masa depan tanda itu akan tercipta di leher sang pendamping.

Salah satu contohnya ada 3 keluarga vampire murni yang terkenal akan tanda kepemilikannya yaitu keluarga Kim dengan bentuk ular melingkar berwarna biru keunguan Karena bentuknya yang berliku-liku maka ular dianggap sebagai simbol dari kebijaksanaan, kecerdasan luar biasa dan sebuah misteri besar di dunia vampire, keluarga Choi berbentuk harimau berwarna merah keemasan melambangkan emas dan dianggap bagai matahari yang turun ke tanah dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga Shim berbentuk elang dengan sayap yang dikepakan melambangkan dewa perang dan kekuasaan karna itulah keluarga Shim sangat ditakuti akan kemampuannya dalam hal berperang.

dan mungkin karna tanda itu semua orang besok akan tercengang, Kibum tidak perduli Kyuhyunnya hanya miliknya.

"Bumieee…." Kyuhyun menghirup aroma maskuli milik kembaranya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk dia hirup, Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher milik Kibum. Tersenyum manis ia mengarahkan bibirnya yang cukup tebal ke tonjolan yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum adam, mengecupnya sekali menumbulkan suara tertahan yang dikeluarkan oleh si pemilik tonjolan itu.

"jangan menggoda ku Kyu," Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kibum dengan polos, kedua mata boneka itu berkedip namun senyuman yang diperlihatkan berbanding terbalik dengan kesan polos. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun, kedua dahi itu menyatu sama lain. Tangan Kibum bermain nakal di bibir Kyuhyun, mengusapnya pelan merasakan kesan lembut dari bibir yang sangat ia rasakan dijarinya.

"kau tahu rasa ciuman itu Kyu?" mata tajam itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari bibir yang cukup tebal berwarna merah merona yang sangat terlihat natural.

"Kyu gak tau, Bummie memang belum pernah mencobanya?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Kibum sedikit mengoda Kibum apa salahnya. Seringai di wajah Kibum semakin terlihat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

"belum, mungkin kita memang harus mencobanya." Kibum mengelus pelus bibir halus milik Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Ani," Wanita bernama Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup bibir Kibum dengan salah satu tangan miliknya.

"Maaf kan aku sayang tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama," tangan kekar dan dingin itu mengarah ke kepala sang yeoja. Cahaya biru mudah menyelimuti tangan tersebut. Yeoja yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam berganti menjadi merah darah, Kyuhyun mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kewajah tegas milik Kibum.

"bum.." tanpa aba-aba apapun kedua bibir itu bertemu, bibir tipis yang memulai bermain dengan pelan di atas bibir perempuan di depanya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh keduanya, bibir Kibum bergerak pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Rasa manis itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kibum saat ia menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, pelan dan halus menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Kibum perlahan naik dan menindih wanita dibawahnya dengan hati-hati seakan jika ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan akan menghancurkan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Hujan mulai turun degan deras membawa suasan kelam dan romantis, keluh dan desahan mulai terdengar keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika ciuman mereka terasa semakin dalam kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan mengalukan di leher Kibum.

"eugghh.. bumie," saling menatap ketika keduanya kehabisan nafas dan memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"kyu aku mulai berfikir," Jari-jari Kibum mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun, mengagumi pahatan yang diciptakan tuhan dengan sangat sempurna.

"hmmm?" Kyuhyun memejamkan wajahnya menikmati sentuhan itu.

"mungkin suatu saat aku akan melakukan ini saat dirimu dalam keadaan sadar sayang," Ucap Kibum lembut, punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi halus sang adik, menyapunya halus hingga dagu dan berahir di belahan bibir tebal menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Merasakan indahnya sentuhan yang terjadi diantara mereka, sesuatu sentuhan yang berbeda, meskipun tangan Kibum bukan sekali ini membelai wajahnya atau tubuh tegap kemaranya bukan sekali ini juga melekat erat ditubuh rampingnya. Tapi khusus untuk saat ini Kyuhyun merasakan lain, sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya menghantarkan kejutan-kejutan halus tapi intens diujung saraf-sarafnya, dan jangan lupakan perasaan yang seolah siap meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"kau hanya miliku Kyu, tak boleh satu orang pun siapapun mengambilmu dariku,"ucap Kibum dengan tegas Kibum kembali menyatukan bibirnya kepada Kyuhyun, tidak memaksa namun lembut dan penuh akan perasaan. Ia memang pria brengsek memanfaatkan kekuatanya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyunya tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. "eughhhh…." Desahan yang tertahan menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun semakin merengkuh erat leher Kibum, memberikan kembali sentuhan yang berbeda dan berharsat oleh keduanya saat tubuh berbeda kelamin itu kembali bersentuhan.

"Kyu…." Lirih Kibum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tubuh langsing itu terperangkap dalam tubuh Kibum yang berada di atasnya dengan sempurna, kedua tangan nakal sang namja mulai menyentuh tubuh lain sang yeoja di bawahnya menelusuri perut pinggang yang masih terbalut pajama malam yang sangat tipis.

Kancing yang mengunci pajama itu perlahan dibuka dari bawah ke atas, pajama berwarna cream itu sekarang dengan sempurna terbuka oleh tangan nakal Kibum. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia rasakan bibir tipis Kibum mulai menjelajahi lehernya dan semakin kebawah kebagian tubuh bagian belahan dadanya yang tidak tertutup oleh benda apapun. Remasan, jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan dan dibalas dengan jeritan Kyuhyun yang tertahan.

"hmmm… ohhhhhhh" lirihan semakin terdengar, ketika sapuan dari bibir tipis itu di rasakan disana menuju kebagian puncak berwarna merah dan menggoda. Pajama Kyuhyun dilepas dengan paksa oleh Kibum, membuat tubuhnya telanjang di bagian atasnya.

"eunghhhhhhhhh…. "

Desahan erotis spontan terdengar, efek dari gesekan pusat kenikmatan sepasang insan yang termabukan gairah. Bibir mereka kembali bertaut indah, nikmat,dan membuat mereka hanyut. Kedua pasang tangan saling berlomba mengelus,membelai tubuh pasangannya, memberikan perlakuan khusus dibeberapa tempat, menghasilkan jeritan Kyuhyun ketika tangan Kibum merangkak naik dipaha bagian dalamnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menahan gejolak-gejolak aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"eughhhhh… ohhh." Teriak Kyuhyun ketika tangan Kibum mulai bermain di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Mengesekan jarinya ke bagian labia yang merupakan kenikmatan dunia.

"Kyu bukakan baju ku," Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan melepaskan kancing pajama yang digunakan Kibum membuat keduanya telanjang di bagian atasnya.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan cinta dilontarkan kepada sang yeoja tanpa balasan sedikitpun dan ketika mereka sudah sampai puncaknya dengan desahan, keringat dan sentuhan satu sama lain. Dalam satu hentakan, Kibum menyemburkan cairannya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Membasahi ruang Kyuhyun dan bercampur dengan cairan milik Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

"sudah sadar?" suara husky dikeluarkan oleh Siwon ketika suara pintu kerjanya di buka pleh sang adik Minho.

"maaf," Minho menatap punggung tegap Siwon yang duduk di depan jendela dengan permainan catur didepannya.

"kemarilah," Minho melangkahkan kakinya ke Siwon, duduk di depan siwon dengan tegap. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan kembali mainkan catur kesayanganya.

"ku mohon jangan ikut campur," ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Minho kuda di majukan Siwon 4 langkah ke depan membentuk huruf L, dan memakan benteng berwarna putih.

"hyung," Minho menatap Siwon dengan raut tidak suka.

"ini bukan urusan mu Minho, ayah dan ibu juga tidak akan suka jika kau terlibat akan masalah ini. Kau juga tahu aku tidak akan menyerah deminya bukan? Jadi percayalah."

"tapi hyung, kau sudah terlambat Kyu nonna…."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kembali mengarahkan Kuda catur itu ke depan sehingga memakan pion milik lawan.

"saatnya tiba dia akan balik kepada ku Minho," Minho menghentikan tangan Siwon ketika ia ingin mengarahkan pionya ke sang ratu, matanya menatap serius Siwon yang hanya tersenyum didepanya.

"sampai kapan? Sampai orang itu kembali memanipulasi fikiran Kyu nonna," Tangan Siwon memanas, membuat Minho melepaskan tangan hyungnya dengan terpaksa. Siwon kembali melanjutkan permainanya yang sempat tertunda.

"sampai orang itu merasakan kehancuran. Karna aku tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun," Senyuman Siwon berubah jadi seringai yang mengerikan bagi Minho.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Suasana terang memenuhi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para petinggi vampire itu, dengan gaun dan jas yang terlihat mahal dan elegant. Dan salah yang sangat mencolok ialah ketika 2 orang pria tampan dengan tubuh propesional, Choi Siwon pria pemilik wajah tegas dan memiliki 2 lubang yang cukup dalam di kedua pipinya itu menggunakan jas berwarna hitam kelam berjalan dengan elegant dan pria di sebelahnya cukup menggetkan satu ruang aula itu. Bisikan demi debisikan mulai memenuhi ruangan yang penuh akan petinggi di dunia vampire Shim Changmin pria dengan tubuh professional, yang menggoda setiap kaum hawa untuk pertama kali muncul di public dengan sang sahabat Choi Siwon setelah sekian lama pria itu menghilang di dunia vampire tanpa kabar dan berita apapunya mengenainya, cukup mengagetkan para petinggi yang sangat menakuti kemampuan sang keluarga Shim itu. Mata yang kelam dan jarang berbicara ia, hanya memperhatikan kaum dari kalanganya saja. Badan yang tegak menggambarkan kekuatan yang mendalam di tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan kedalam ruangan tersebut, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalamnya menundukan badannya untuk menghormati para pureblood tersebut.

"Choi-sama Shim-sama, sudah lama sekali kalian tidak hadir diacara kami," Lee Baekhyo sang Noble Vampire

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab namja tampan dengan kedua dimple di wajah tegas miliknya, memberikan senyuman palsu kepada sang ketua itu. Changmin yang disebelahnya menatap tidak perduli kepada mereka, menikmati segelas alcohol di tanganya dengan tenang.

"Shim-sama kemana saja anda selama, sudah terlalu lama anda menghilang. Nyonya Kim mencari anda selama ini." Lee Baekhyo menatap Changmin yang mengalihkan pandanganya kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun? Mungkin dia di suruh Kibum," pria bertubuh lumayan tan itu menjawab dengan pelan.

"Tidak Shim-sama, dia selalu menyuruh ku untuk mencari mu secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kim-sama. Saya mohon temui lah nyonya Kim beliau sangat ingin menemui mu Shim-sama," sang ketua sangat tahu bagaiman hubungan ketiga keluarga pureblood itu saat mereka masih masa kanak-kanak, tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada rasa ingin memilik dan tidak ada perebutan. Kehidupan yang dipenuhi akan kebahagiaan.

Changmin terdiam ia merindukan Kyuhyunnya sangat, namun terlalu sulit hanya untuk bertemu jika pria itu masih disisinya. Hanya cara ini satu-satunya agar Kyuhyunnya kembali.

"saya harap anda jangan terlalu ikut campur lagi Choi-sama, saya hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali," Ucap ketua menatap Siwon dengan sendu, merasa sedih melihat bagaimana terpuruknya namja itu ketika dia kehilangan wanitanya saat itu.

"itu tidak akan terulang namun mungkin akan kembali terjadi, Anda hanya merasa takut karna anak anda dalam genggaman Kim Kibum," Siwon meminum alcohol digelas yang ia gengam dengan elegant, menjawab dengan tenang saran dari Lee Baekhyo

"Shim-sama tolong jangan ikut campur," sang ketua memohon ke Shim Changmin yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"tolonglah mengerti Shim-sama terlalu mengerikan untuk kembali kemasa lalu,"

"Mereka merebut apa yang dimiliki orang lain," ucap Changmin suara berat tapi penuh makna, sangat menusuk tapi berupa kebenaran.

"ahhhh Lee Baekhyo, senang bertemu dengan mu. Choi-sama Shim-sama sudah lama sekali, kalian masih terlihat sangat muda tidak jauh berbeda setengah abad yang lalu." Ucap pria tua dengan rambut yang mulai memutih sebagian, pria bernama Park Seung-hoon golongan vampire tingkat D yang sangat terobsebsi meningkatkan tingkatan vampire mereka dan terkadang mereka memanfaatkan segala cara untuk mewujudkan itu semua.

Disampinya terdapat seorang wanita yang sangat membutakan setiap pria di ruangan tersebut, menatap Siwon dan Changmin dengan senyum menggoda yang tidak di indahkan oleh keduanya.

"perkenalkan dia anak perempuan ku, Park Victoria. Dia bilang katanya ia satu kelas dengan mu Choi-sama saat masa kuliah. Perkenalkan dirimu,"

"annyeonghaseyo Victoria imnida, aku teman sekelas mu Choi-sama," Victoria menatap Siwon, Siwon hanya mengacuhkan tanpa menjawab apapun menikmati segelas alcohol itu lebih menarik dari pada mengindahkan kedua orang itu. Dilain sisi Changmin mendapatkan penglihatan baru ia segera mendekati Siwon, membisikan sesuatu ke pria ber dimple itu.

"saya rasa sudah saatnya saya pergi," membuat mereka bertiga menundukan kepala sebagai tanda hormat.

Sepeningalan Siwon dan Changmin diikuti dengan Lee Baekhyo. Tangan pria tua itu mengepal erat, menatap kebencian kepada siapapun. Victoria yang berada di sampinya menatap ayahnya dengan khawatir.

"dekati mereka, musnakan mereka,"

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Udara malam mengantarkan sebuah kedinginan yang sangat menganggu kedua insan yang masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka, dengan sang yeoja yang terlelap dimimpi indahnya dan sang pria yang menatapnya dalam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan walaupun tidak terlihat jelas namun salah satu suduh bibirnya terangkat keatas mengambarkan bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini. Ia berjalan menuju balkon di kamar tersebut, menikmati malam yang cukup mencengkam. Menatap gerhana bulan yang berderang terang di depannya.

"Kibum-sama," seseorang memberikan hermat dibelakangnya sambil berlutut, kepala yang ditundukkan untuk menghormati sang pureblood.

"buatlah jadwal keberangkatan ku ke negeri Zow setelah acara ulang tahun Yesung-hyung aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun."

"Baik Kim-sama, dan sepertinya keluarga Choi dan Shim kembali bersatu untuk menjatuhkan anda. Akhir-akhir ini mereka ke daerah selatan untuk menemukan Kristal itu."

Kibum menatap langit kelam yang dipenuh beberapa bintang itu, menatap dengan mata kelam sewarna matanya. Sang bulan yang mengeluarkan cahaya memberikan kehangatan di dalam tubuh sang pureblood itu.

"Mereka melakukan hal sia-sia,"

.

.

.

 **TBC~~~~~TBC~~~~~TBC~~~~~TBC~~~~~TBC~~~~~TBC~~~~~TBC**


End file.
